This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. § 119 of U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/592,572, filed on Nov. 30, 2017, the content of which is relied upon and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The disclosure generally relates to low cost, low attenuation optical fibers and, more particularly, relates to optical fiber designs with mode field diameter (MFD) greater than 9 microns and low macrobend loss.
Low attenuation is an important characteristic of standard single mode optical transmission fibers configured to efficiently transmit data over large distances. Such single mode optical fibers are compliant with G.657.A1 and G652 specifications.
Optical fibers for jumper cables and laser pigtail application should be compatible to the optical transmission fibers, and need to be capable of directly coupling to the transmission fibers, Such fibers should have relatively low attenuation values (e.g., a attenuation value of ≤0.19 dB/km) and good macro bend performance.